Am I still into you? (Bubbline)
by CarolineZK
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel Bubblegum, son hielo y fuego, yin y yang, separadas no son nada, pero unidas, son invencibles. Basado en la serie de televisión y en sus momentos más emblemáticos, con reflexiones sobre los sentimientos de los personajes y cosas que jamás pasaron. Es una pareja que llevo apoyando desde que apareció y quería celebrar que somos canon con un fic. [YURI]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Lo que estaba perdido.

Lo que parecía una mañana tranquila dentro de la normalidad en la que yo recorrería mi casa de arriba abajo para obtener inspiración, se convirtió en todo menos la palabra normal. Cuando quise darme cuenta, alguien había entrado a mi casa utilizando una especie de magia espacio-temporal mediante puertas y, aquel sospechoso vino acompañado de Finn, Jake y, lo que más me extrañó, Bonnie también lo perseguía furiosa, era extraño verla en ese estado.

Su aparición provocó que mi nuevo enemigo, saliera por patas y, sin siquiera saludarme, siguieran con su persecución. Eso picó mi curiosidad y me llevó a seguirlos y descubrirlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegué, lista para soportar el efecto de la radiación solar, me encontré con un enorme portón con una inscripción un tanto extraña, casi tanto como el tipo de las puertas.

—Es el señor de las puertas, siempre intentamos retenerlo en las cárceles, pero es imposible si controla las dimensiones. —dijo mi exnovia.

—Bueno, todo sería más sencillo si no le permitierais la vida. Aunque es algo que jamás harías, lo sé, te conozco demasiado. —contesté encogiendo mis hombros y mirándola por unos instantes, antes de volver a alejar mi mirada de su rostro.

Llegué a la conclusión de que lo más sencillo sería improvisar y, acompañada del sonido de mi bajo, comencé a cantar.

 _La da da da da I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

 _La da da da da I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

 _I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

 _I'm gonna..._

Aunque, obviamente, ella tendría que interrumpir diciendo que «suena demasiado desagradable» Odiaba el efecto que tenían ella y sus palabras en mí, no entendía como unas simples palabras eran capaces de doler más que la luz solar contra mi piel.

—Decídete, princesa, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? ¿La canción, o quizá mi presencia? —exploté dirigiéndole una mirada acuosa y furiosa.

Aún recordaba la tensión que se vivió en uno de nuestros primeros reencuentros desde que lo dejamos, agradecía que hubiera sido en la presencia de los chicos, pues si no, desconocía lo que podría haber hecho.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Finn y yo estábamos intentando provocar celos a la princesa bajo su ventana, siguiendo la idea de Jake. Hacía tiempo que dejé de interesarme por los temas que tuvieran que ver con Bonnie, pero esta vez se trataba de celos, sería divertido._

— _Buenas noches, Finn… hola, Marceline. —comenzó con una voz agradable, para finalizar con un tono frío, áspero y borde, y yo decidí contestar como si no me afectara su comportamiento, cosa que era de todo menos verdad._

— _¿Qué hay Bonnie? ¿Todo bien?_

— _¿Qué es tan divertido, Finn? —preguntó con una voz de niña buena fingida._

— _Pues… —intentaba pensar en algo convincente, pero juzgando por su expresión, nada llegaba a su cerebro._

— _Es un secreto entre él y yo, ¿verdad? —lo saqué del apuro, pasando uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que miraba a la princesa con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada desafiante._

— _Muy bien, no importa. —dijo antes de volver a entrar a su habitación. «Mi mejor caballero y mi ex compartiendo secretos… ¡No es justo!» pensó para sí, mientras intentaba concentrarse para silbar y despejar su mente._

 _«¡Já! Chúpate esa, Bonnie, sigues siendo tan fácil de molestar como siempre» saboreé mis propios pensamientos, regocijándome de su curiosidad innata._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

 _Is that what you want me to do?_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

 _Like all your little loyal subjects do_

 _Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

 _Am I not sweet enough for you?_

 _Is that why you always avoid me?_

 _That must be such an inconvenience to you_

 _Well... I'm just your problem_

 _I'm just your problem_

 _It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

 _I'm just your problem_

 _Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

 _I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

 _I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist_

 _But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

 _So... why do I want to?_

 _Why do I want to... To... bury you in the ground_

 _And drink the blood from your... Ugh_

«¿Por qué quiero que todo sea como antes? ¿Por qué no he podido olvidarte? ¿Acaso es tan difícil no desear esos labios dulces y finos que antes fueron míos?»

Después de casi una retirada forzosa y que Finn comenzara a cantar, se descubrió que la puerta reaccionaba a la verdad.

«Perfecto Marceline, has abierto tu corazón a todo el mundo y mostrado tus debilidades, además de demostrar que no era la parte que seguía de la canción…» pensaba enfadada conmigo misma, debía haberme quedado en casa.

«Un momento… si la puerta reacciona ante la verdad ¿acaso se siente así por mí? ¿Por qué ha dudado tanto en continuar? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué sus palabras me hieren el alma?»

—¡Deja de mirarme! «No quiero que veas la vulnerabilidad en mis ojos, quiero creer que sigo siendo fuerte y que dejaste de importarme»

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, entramos y le dimos la paliza de su vida al señor de las puertas, Jake comenzó a repartir las pertenencias que le habían quitado, recordando entonces que yo no había perdido nada. Normal, casi lo parto por la mitad cuando intentó quitarme mi bajo.

—Toma, Marceline, esto es tuyo. —me habló, tendiéndome la camiseta de mi grupo que regalé a Bonnie hace demasiado tiempo como para recordar cuando fue.

—¡Es mía! —levantó algo la voz, para ponérsela sobre la ropa.

—¿Todavía la conservas?

—Bueno, es importante para mí.

—¡Nunca te la pones!

—Te equivocas, la llevo todo el tiempo como pijama… —confesó avergonzada, pudiendo ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

«Quizá todavía haya esperanza y una segunda oportunidad para nosotras»

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en mis labios, jamás imaginé que conservaría mi camiseta… Eso significaba que no me había olvidado del todo y que, probablemente, yo tenga el mismo efecto en ella que ella sobre mí. Eso era suficiente por el momento, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar e intentar cambiar por nuestro bien y demostrar que soy alguien en quien puede confiar y apoyarse en sus momentos de debilidad. Ese fue mi peor error, no estar ahí para ella cuando más me necesitó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La bruja que nos unió.

No me lo podía creer, jamás hubiera pensado que el idiota de mi exnovio utilizara unos polvos para que lo perdonara y volver conmigo. ¡No después de lo que hizo! Tendría que agradecerle a Finn y Jake lo que habían hecho por mí. ¿Cómo alguien a quien había querido tanto podía haberme traicionado de esa forma? Vender a Hambo, sabiendo todo lo que significaba para mí, a cambio de una estúpida varita mágica con forma de flor.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba saliendo herida después de una relación sentimental? ¿Por qué no podía vivir feliz y seguir adelante? ¿Por qué me empeñaba en escribir forzosamente un nuevo capítulo en mi vida cuando el anterior ni siquiera había terminado todavía?

Estaba yendo de un lado para otro, recorriendo toda mi casa e imaginando cientos de cosas horribles que aquella maga le estaría haciendo a mi pobre Hambo. Cada vez me quedaba más claro que las heridas que más dolían, eran las que esconde la piel. Aquel muñeco de trapo no tenía igual ni era reemplazable, era único para mí. Era lo único a parte de mis recuerdos que conservaba de mi vida con Simon, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba todas las noches que al día siguiente él estuviera ahí para mí y no se hubiera dejado dominar por la magia de la corona. Aunque sé que lo hizo por mi bien y para protegerme.

¿En quién confiar en estos momentos de debilidad? ¿Finn y Jake? No, obvio que no, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarles esta parte de mi pasado y tampoco me gustaría pasar una buena temporada recibiendo burlas por mantener un peluche a mi lado. Solo una persona llegaba a mi mente en esas circunstancias, pero, ¿ella querría verme? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y quedaría como algo muy interesado ir a verla solo para pedir su ayuda, pero debía intentarlo. Si en alguna parte de su ser quedaban sentimientos hacia mí, no importa si son amorosos o simplemente amistosos, me ayudaría. O, al menos, quería creer eso.

Y convencida de ello, comencé a volar rumbo al palacio donde residía Bonnie, juzgando por la posición de la luna, el amanecer estaba muy cercano, por lo que cuando llegara, ella estaría despertándose.

Al llegar allí, me golpeó la vergüenza de mi vida, por lo que me mantuve escondida mientras combatían mi orgullo, mi dignidad y mi amor propio contra el amor que sentía hacia Hambo. Y, bueno, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas. En esa situación algo comprometida, pude ver a Bonnie, se veía tan adorable durmiendo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando observé que era cierto que llevaba mi camiseta puesta. Eso me hacía recordar a las mañanas en las que cuando despertaba la encontraba a mi lado, ella era mi pequeña roquera favorita.

Lo que me sacó de mi reflexión interior no fue otra cosa que el sonido del despertador de cuco que estaba sobre ella, me escondí para no ser vista, aunque desde mi posición podía ver todos sus movimientos. No podía evitar ser curiosa si mi ex tenía algo que ver.

Agradecía estar muerta ya, porque el haber visto ese comportamiento tan adorable hubiera podido matarme de amor, digo, diabetes. Verla oler toda mi camiseta sonrojada, abrir su armario en el que conservaba una foto nuestra y ponerse la ropa por encima sin quitarse dicha prenda; eso sería lo mejor que viera en mucho tiempo.

Me alejé de allí, temiendo ser descubierta y bajé un par de plantas en las que se escuchaban voces, parecía que había convocado una reunión.

«Toda reunión puede posponerse, ¿no?» pensé para mí, antes de abrir los enormes ventanales y cogerla entre mis brazos sin siquiera preguntar. No había tiempo para eso.

—¡Marceline! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Ordeno una explicación. —gritaba a pleno pulmón sin dejar de patalear. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar su seguridad, si estaba tan inquieta, podría caer en el trayecto.

—Te lo explicaré todo si te estás quieta. No quiero que te caigas a esta altura. ¿Comprendes? —negocié con toda la paciencia del mundo, mirando a sus preciosos ojos violetas.

—De acuerdo… tú ganas. Pero quiero una explicación detallada.

—A sus órdenes, « _su majestad»._ Verás… Ash ha vendido a Hambo a Maja y necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlo.

—Si ella lo ha comprado no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarlo.

—¡Pero no fui yo! ¡Vamos, Bonnie, hazlo por mí! ¡No pido tu simpatía o tu amistad, solo quiero mi peluche!

«Sé todo lo que significa para ti, te recuerda a tus momentos con Simon y te ha acompañado desde que tienes recuerdos…»

—Bonnie, te lo suplico… —decía perdiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Te ayudaré… —suspiró viéndose afectada por mis súplicas. «Sabía que los ojitos seguirían teniendo efecto» pensé para mí misma algo divertida.

«Bueno, PB, ¿quebrantar la ley por una ex? ¿Por qué no? Cosas más raras se han visto… Además, no es cualquiera, es Marcy» pensaba para sí, resignándose a la evidencia de que jamás la había olvidado.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a un arbusto mágico, que supuestamente escondía el lugar donde se encontraba Maja.

Bonnie dijo que la clave para entrar ahí era relajarse y dejarse llevar y, por extraño que pareciera, ella lo consiguió a la primera, mientras que yo era incapaz de dejar de pensar en Hambo, en mi vida, en ella y en el peligro al que la había expuesto al traerla aquí. ¿Qué clase de amiga llevaba a su mejor amiga a un lugar peligroso en el que nunca ha estado?

Por suerte, ella regresó y me ofreció una taza con camomila, solo la tomé sin darle mucha importancia a su procedencia. ¿Acaso la había llevado encima todo ese tiempo?

Tras el arbusto mágico había un extraño y lúgubre bosque espinoso, en el que nos encontramos al familiar de esa maldita maga. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y comencé a perseguirlo, olvidándome completamente de que no estaba sola, sino que iba acompañada de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

POV PB.

Justo lo que me temía acababa de pasar, el familiar de Maja convertido en Hambo enfadando a Marceline, nublándola con su propia ira y llevándola a la boca del lobo. Nunca aprendería a mantener la mente fría, aunque ese era uno de sus encantos, quiero decir, de sus puntos fuertes.

Avancé por esa inóspita vegetación, sirviéndome de mi tecnología y mi agilidad, hasta llegar a una laguna que reflejaba una enorme torre suspendida en el cielo, invisible si mirabas hacia arriba, porque era tapada por una nube. Parecía una especie de magia que hacía que tus sentidos se confundieran, solo había una forma de comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, sumergirme y ver qué es lo que pasaba.

Tal y como supuse, me llevó a caer al vacío y casi no lo cuento, eso de no poder volar como Marceline era toda una inconveniencia en algunas ocasiones. Conseguí aferrarme al pomo de la puerta y abrirlo, sintiéndome extrañamente segura al pisar tierra firme, juzgando que me encontraba en la guarida del enemigo y que no era la primera vez que estaba en el cielo. Jamás creí que iba a admitir que los brazos de Marceline eran lo más seguro…

«Mierda, céntrate, no es el momento de pensar en ella» me dije a mí misma, comenzando a analizar minuciosamente el lugar en busca de anomalías o alguna pista relevante. Encontrándola y dirigiéndome al sitio que parecía el trastero personal de la maga, observando un recibo que estipulaba la compra del peluche de Marceline al idiota de su novio que nunca me agradó, pero ahora lo hacía menos. No soportaba la idea de que alguien le causara daño a Marcy.

Me sentí como un niño se siente cuando hace algo malo, lo sabe y es pillado por algún mayor. Maja acababa de pillarme husmeando sus cosas, menos trabajo para mí, acababa de mostrarse ante mí y parecía bastante… furiosa, comenzando a dirigir ataques mágicos en mi dirección.

—¡Marceline! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —grité mientras esquivaba todos los ataques, recibiendo como respuesta el sonido de muchas cosas quebrarse y el cuerpo de la vampiresa atravesar la pared, siendo empujada por el familiar.

—Dame un momento, es un hueso duro de roer. —me dijo, animándome a seguir viva hasta que regresara, pero sabía que estando a su lado, nada malo me ocurriría. Era una sensación preocupante, pero satisfactoria.

—He venido a por Hambo.

—No puedes, yo lo compré. Además, es el ingrediente ideal para mis pociones. Ha recibido mucho amor por parte de su dueña. Aunque sí que podría intercambiarlo por algo de igual valor.

«¡Eso es, la camiseta que me regaló! No quiero alejarme de ella, pero tampoco me apetece verla sufrir… Hoy por ti, mañana por mí»

—¿Te sirve esto? —pregunté quitando mi ropa y mostrándole dicha prenda.

—¡Es aún más poderosa! ¡Toma este estúpido peluche!

Salí con decisión, portando al problema de todo eso entre mis brazos y enseñándoselo a Marceline, quien terminó el combate con un puñetazo que provocó que ese cuervo extraño atravesara la vivienda y cayera al vacío.

—¡Hambo! ¡¿Cómo lo has conseguido?!

—Bueno, tengo mis recursos. Soy una buena dialogante. —mentí, conformándome con ver la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al volver a abrazar a su muñeco de trapo. Lo que no me esperaba fue que me abrazara, ese contacto se sentía diferente a cuando me llevaba volando. Tenía un carácter más cálido y protector, lo que provocaba que mi corazón latiera como loco.

POV Marceline.

«No te creo… Sé que has cambiado tu camiseta por mi bien. No te haces una idea de lo que significa para mí este gesto. Te la devolveré» juré en mi mente para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que volvería a sonreír a su lado?

Salimos de ahí a toda velocidad y la llevé de vuelta al castillo, tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes que resolver con esa molesta bruja.

—Bonnie, gracias por todo. Nos veremos pronto. Descansa, te lo mereces.

—No ha sido nada. Eso sí, no vuelvas a perderlo. No te ayudaré. —mentía, estaba claro que mentía, la ayudaría tantas veces como hicieran falta, todo por verla feliz.

«¿Por qué me siento así si he hecho lo correcto? Siento como si no estuviera completa… Marceline, ¿así te sentías tú?» pensaba una vez que había caído la noche y le era imposible dormir. Pensar que tenía tanta dependencia en esa camiseta la hacía sentirse peor incluso que como se sentía.

Daba vueltas sobre el colchón que nunca antes consideró incómodo, acolchaba una almohada, también poco confortable en esa situación, tomó camomila y tampoco funcionó. Ella, una científica que se prohibía a sí misma depender demasiado de algo o alguien había tomado de su propia medicina. Parecía que las noches de insomnio se sucederían, esa camiseta fue la cura para todas ellas, por eso la llevaba siempre a la hora de dormir.

¿La falta de sueño y el cansancio le estaban provocando ilusiones o acaso el ruido que se escuchaba en la ventana era real? No pudo controlar esa curiosidad innata en su cuerpo y se acercó, descubriendo a quien menos esperaba, Marceline llamaba a su ventana con delicadeza.

La vampiresa se veía tan bella e irreal bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, era cierto que la luz solar no le hacía justicia, solo la luz nocturna sacaba a relucir su auténtico potencial, su belleza celestial… Y, ¿qué era lo que llevaba en las manos?

Sin dudarlo, abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar, viendo como lo que portaba no era otra cosa más que la camiseta que ella había perdido por una buena causa ese mismo día. Aunque le faltaba una manga, parte que también llevaba por separado.

—¿Me dejas hilo y aguja? Voy a coserla. ¡No puedo creer que la haya destrozado! —hablaba con una voz tranquila que hacía que mis ojos quisieran cerrarse.

—Toma…

—¡Qué raro que no estés discutiendo conmigo por hacer lo que he hecho!

—No tengo fuerzas para discutir…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestioné preocupada, juntando mi frente con la suya y comprobando su temperatura. Pareció entrar en ebullición en el mismo momento que rocé su piel.

—¡Solo estoy cansada! —exclamó alejándose de mí en un sobresalto.

«Adorable…»

—Hey, princesa, no te dejaré dormir si no te pones esta camiseta que tantas molestias me ha causado. —bromeé ofreciéndosela, ella no lo dudó, se la puso y pude ver como su cuerpo se relajaba inmediatamente al sentir la suavidad de su tela—. Buenas noches, Bonnie, descansa. —me despedí llevándola a su cama y besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Marcy… no te vayas. —suspiró una vez que se había dejado caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Me quedaré un poco más, pero solo porque me lo pides tú… —susurré enternecida, tumbándome junto a ella y envolviendo mis brazos en su cálido cuerpo. La extrañaba tanto…


	3. Plagas

Hoy actualizo con un especial a Bubbline, un capítulo para este y otro para Love Affair. Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan qué les pareció. Hay ciertas cosas que me he sacado de la manga, pero creo que quedan bastante bien, después de todo, no es total fiel a la serie, ¿verdad?

* * *

Desconocía el motivo de mi insomnio, estaba cansada y no podía dormir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Bonnie que no dejaba de aparecer día y noche en mi mente. Ese fue el porqué salí de mi casa aquella noche dispuesta a hacerle una visita nocturna a _«mi princesa»_ Debía reconocer que no podía comparar la sensación de descanso de cuando me acurruqué junto a ella en su cama después de haber recuperado su tan preciada camiseta, con la sensación de que me faltaba algo cada vez que despertaba y no la veía junto a mí.

Todo eso era en lo que pensaba mientras volaba en la oscuridad de la noche que solo era iluminada por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna llena. ¡Me gustaba tanto! La noche no era muy fría, aunque debido a la velocidad a la que estaba desplazándome, la suave brisa de la que se podía disfrutar, conseguía erizar mi piel debido al fresco.

No tardé demasiado en tener al Reino de Dulce frente a mí, yendo inmediatamente a la ventana del palacio y torreón donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Me acerqué reduciendo mi velocidad y tarareando la canción que yo misma compuse pensando en ella, « _I'm just your problem»_

—¿Toc, toc? Hey, Bonnie, ¿te apetece acompañarme a la tienda en un paseo nocturno? Solas tú, yo, la luna y las estrellas, ¿qué me dices?

Nadie contestó, debía estar durmiendo profundamente, debía probar a decir algo que seguro que desaprobaría.

—Solo quiero beberme el rojo de los ojos de los clientes… —mi voz se perdió en aquel espacio—. ¡Es broma! Solo me apetece un granizado.

Tampoco respondió, eso empezaba a inquietarme, normalmente ella tenía un gran oído y digamos que podía sentir mi presencia, cosa que hasta el día de hoy me era desconocida. Me aproximé a ella y tocando con suavidad su hombro, intenté despertarla.

—Bonnie. —dije con calidez en mi voz.

Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarme fue al Rey de Ooo disfrazado de ella y durmiendo en SU cama y con SU corona.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó él somnoliento.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —cuestioné de mal humor.

—La princesa abdicó después de su derrota en unas elecciones totalmente democráticas, así que se autoexilió a una antigua cabaña a orillas de uno de los lagos más alejados. Sigue siendo territorio de este reino, pero permito que siga ahí por misericordia, ¿verdad que soy bueno?

«¿¡Bueno?! ¡Más bien idiota! ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme esa idiota que había sido destronada?»

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo el rey?

—Cerca de dos meses.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Y no me ha dicho nada! ¡Yo la mato!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambié con ese ser repugnante, al cual pude escuchar gritando que comunicara la noticia de que dormía con su pijama. ¡Qué idiota! Bonnie seguía durmiendo con mi camiseta.

Llegué al lugar que me dijo y es cierto que encontré a la princesa en una mecedora armada con una especie de arma de fuego. Parecía… furiosa. Mi curiosidad fue mayor y le pregunté, claro, después de haberle dejado muy claro que debía de haberme contado su situación actual.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? He tenido que enterarme por ese insufrible del Rey de Ooo. —protesté algo molesta y frunciendo mi ceño.

—¿Cómo te lo ha dicho?

—Digamos que he ido a hacerte una pequeña visita nocturna y la que se ha sorprendido he sido yo. ¡Oye, las preguntas las hago yo!

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, solo estaba avergonzada de haber perdido a mi gente y a mi reino. Tenía que mentalizarme con ello.

—No es nada vergonzoso, además, ellos se lo pierden. El rey no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. —intenté animarla, llevando una mano a su cabello dulce y suave.

—Intento empezar de nuevo con mis ciudadanos calabaza. Son cien por cien leales.

—No lo dudo. —reí ante su ocurrencia, sentándome a su lado y contemplando su pequeño huerto, llamando mi atención el detalle de que la mayoría se encontraban carcomidas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—El único problema es que unos bichos asquerosos se comen mis cultivos todas las noches. ¡Esta será la última! —amenazó con una voz gélida al mismo tiempo que cargaba su arma.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos la noche vigilando a tus pequeñas alimañas. Será divertido cazarlas.

En momentos como ese agradecía ser un ser nocturno, puesto que mis sentidos se sensibilizaban y mi poder no tenía límites. Tras varias horas de guardia, la plaga se hizo presente, eran unos bichos asquerosos con dientes, muchas manos y cuerpo de gusano. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

Decidí seguirla y cubrir sus espaldas mientras se entretenía en disparar como una loca a todo bicho viviente. Había olvidado lo práctica que era en esas situaciones, ¡disparó a uno de sus objetivos y lo convirtió en una pila con la que alimentar la corriente de la linterna!

—Parece que se nos han escapado por esa madriguera.

—Voy a llegar a la raíz del problema.

Otra vez volvió a recargar esa arma de su propia creación y que era galante de su tecnología sin igual y su intelecto superdotado, esta vez tenía la función de excavar, ¿acaso sería de excavar una galería con eso?

Si, sí que fue posible, en menos de un minuto llegamos a un lugar que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Probablemente no habíamos estado ahí desde hace más de doscientos años y, según sus cálculos, formaba parte de las galerías mediante las cuales se explotaba el caramelo duro.

—¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos cuando te saqué de una de esas reuniones inútiles de palacio?

—Creo recordar que fui yo quien te encontró a ti haciendo pintadas en mi propiedad.

—Bueno, bueno, solo es la misma situación vista desde otro ángulo. Además, conseguí que escribieras algo, creo que sé dónde está. ¡Sígueme!

Me siguió hasta el mismo puente roto que yo pasé volando sin problema y que ella, varios siglos atrás, se atrevió a saltar enfrentándose al miedo, aunque, obviamente, jamás la hubiera dejado caer por el precipicio. En esta situación, pulsó un botón de su reloj de muñeca y comenzó a levitar gracias a sus botas. ¡Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme!

—Bonnibel, Bubblegum, siempre tan preparada.

—¡Debo estar preparada para todo! ¡No puedo improvisar y tampoco tengo poderes!

—Eh, tranquila, solo era una broma. —tranquilizaba con una expresión complicada.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Antes el reino no me daba tantos problemas, era pequeño y manejable, pero creció y creció, obligándome a madurar y a centrarme solo en él.

—¿Por eso dejaste de hablarme y me alejaste de ti? —pregunté algo dolida, no había terminado de cicatrizar esa herida y esa pregunta estaba abriéndola de nuevo.

—¡No pongas esa cara! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Iba a confesarme algo revelador, justo cuando mamá plaga decidió intervenir y ella sí que estaba furiosa. Era aún más asquerosa que sus retoños y pudimos comprobar cómo expulsaba los huevos fruto de su ira, creando a más enemigos a los que enfrentarse. Bonnie convirtió su arma en dos pistolas y comenzó a dispararle al mayor problema, mientras yo me encargaba de protegerla de los enanos asquerosos.

No recordaba que fuera tan valiente, todos estos sucesos la estaban marcando. La princesa de un siglo atrás no se hubiera atrevido a meterse en las fauces de un parásito y a rajarlo desde dentro para salir impune. El problema fue que ese parásito hacía honor al « _bicho malo nunca muere»_ y se regeneró mientras yo estaba ocupada con sus crías. Su voz fue lo que me alertó en el momento perfecto para estamparla contra el techo del túnel y romperle la dentadura, dejándola inconsciente con el golpe, pero siendo atrapada en el peso de esa bestia.

Ella me sacó de ahí y nos alejamos, buscando una salida, llegando al fin de un túnel que tenía un agujero por el que podríamos caber, nos metimos sin dudarlo dos veces y ella empleó otra de sus invenciones para crear una pared que retuviera a la madre. ¡No podía creerlo, habíamos encontrado su pintada en esa situación!

—Mira, tu letra no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan cursiva, cursi… —solo bromeaba para picarla, pero cuando volteé y la vi llorando, me sentí como una completa idiota—. No llores, solo bromeaba, me encanta tu letra, ¡es muy linda!

—No es por eso… una de esas alimañas destrozó mi gorro.

—Bueno, siempre podemos conseguirte otro, ¿no?

—Ese no es el problema. ¡He perdido mi gorro, mi trono, mi corona, mi gente, mi reino! ¡He vivido dedicada exclusivamente a eso y ahora no sé cómo continuar! ¡Me alejé de ti sin decirte nada! Lo siento, realmente lo siento, Marceline… todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

—No llores, Bonnie. Si tú lloras, yo lo hago también. —susurré al borde de las lágrimas, abrazándola con calidez y ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho, empapándolo de sus lágrimas. Esa imagen me rompía el corazón—. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, eso ya pasó y lo hemos superado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubiera seguido consolándola e incluso la hubiera besado con el sentimentalismo del momento, de no ser por el enorme pedrusco que casi nos aplasta y que provocó que el campo que creó su gadget se volviera inestable y los insectos, si es que pueden recibir ese término, volvieron a entrar.

—No te preocupes, puedo convertir mi brazo en uno de ellos. ¡Seguro que pueden excavar con esa dentadura! Saldremos de aquí, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Una vez que estábamos a salvo, de vuelta en la modesta cabaña de madera, pudimos respirar con normalidad.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

—No lo sé, la verdad, lo descubrí hace poco.

—Estoy muy cansada… —me confesó bostezando y era cierto, solo había que mirarla para ver las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos.

—Duerme tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti y de tu nueva gente.

—Creo que llevo cansada desde hace tanto que no recuerdo.

—Solo déjate llevar por el sueño y disfrútalo. Es más necesario que nada.

—Despiértame en quince minutos.

—Prometido.

«Descansa bien, mi princesa, pero no pienso despertarte en un cuarto de hora. Necesitas mucho más que eso para reponerte»

La antigua princesa pudo dormir como hacía tiempo que no dormía gracias a la seguridad y calidez que le proporcionaba la presencia de la vampiresa junto a ella. ¿Cómo pudo vivir alejada de ella durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había que tomar decisiones como aquella?

En esos momentos en los que ella confundía el sueño con la realidad, un recuerdo se hizo presente en su mente. Apareció Finn que hablaba con ella sobre las relaciones.

 ** _—¿Sabes una cosa, Finn? Hay veces en las que te gustaría estar con quien amas, abrazar y besar a ese alguien especial, pero por desgracia, no puedes porque la responsabilidad y el poder requieren sacrificios enormes. Siempre terminas hiriendo a quien más amas, a quien supuestamente es el que jamás deberías de hacer llorar. Por eso, jamás busques poder, busca a alguien que te haga sentir único, que te haga volar con un beso, que te hipnotice con una mirada y que te abrace, te cante al oído y te diga que todo va a estar bien cuando no puedes dormir._**

Eso era todo lo que Marceline había hecho por ella y ella, ella la abandonó sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Odiaba el poder y se odiaba a sí misma cada vez que recordaba eso.

Dichos recuerdos y pensamientos provocaron que ella comenzara a llorar en sus sueños y que yo secara sus lágrimas con dulzura y la calmara acariciando sus cabellos y posando su cabeza en mi regazo para besar su frente con ternura.

—Bonnie, todo va a ir bien. Mañana será un gran día. —susurré amorosamente, sonriendo como una idiota enamorada.

Yo también recordé todas las veces en las que me decían que, si era la reina de los vampiros, por qué no llevaba corona. Siempre contesté con lo mismo: « _Las coronas y tiaras terminan cambiando a las personas y no dejarlas ser quien realmente son. Por eso jamás aceptaré un signo de realeza, no quiero cambiar para tener que alejarme de quienes amo y provocarles dolor»_

* * *

¿Les ha parecido acertada la introducción de esas citas que he interpretado? Creo que después de este episodio voy a escribir sobre «Estacas», ¿qué opinan?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
